


Cover of Darkness

by tigs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, sga_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/pseuds/tigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, somehow I thought that they asked me to come along on this expedition for my *brain*, but I can see now that I've been deluding myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter FLUFF.

"*Woe*," John said, smirking that peculiar Sheppard smirk of his and all Rodney could do was glare at him. Still, it was a glare to be reckoned with, not just a simple narrowing of eyes, or pursed lips. No, his arms were crossed over his chest and his shoulders were back and his foot was tapping a steady, heavy, *ha-ha-very-funny* rhythm.

But John, the bastard, didn't even have the decency to look cowed. If anything, his smirk deepened. Also, he was starting to look like he was trying (unsuccessfully) not to laugh out loud, and that was all it took, apparently, for Rodney to find his words.

"You know, somehow I thought that they asked me to come along on this expedition for my *brain*, but I can see now that I've been deluding myself. All I am is the comic relief, and maybe I should just go ahead and acknowledge it. Hang a sign around my neck that says something to effect of *Hello, designated plucky comic relief here. How may I amuse you today?*"

"Hey, it's better than being an extra," John said helpfully, a chuckle finally breaking free.

There was only one thing to say to that: "I'm so glad that you find the possibility of my imminent demise amusing, Major." And only one tone in which to say it: as huffily as possible.

"Demise." At that, John rolled his eyes. "She's an anthropologist, McKay. You're giving her a tour of Atlantis. You're telling her about Earth cultural activities, showing her a few of them. It's not like this is a big thing. You aren't walking her down the aisle. It's not like you're taking her to bed…"

And then John paused, seeming to register what it was, exactly, that he'd just said. Seeming to remember that Alma the Anthropologist had requested Rodney be the one to give her the grand tour. That she'd been hanging on Rodney's every word since they'd arrived on her planet two days before.

Realizing, belatedly, that there might actually be a reason beyond scientific mind meeting scientific mind for her request.

Suddenly John started to look as if this maybe wasn't such a laughing matter after all.

Finally.

"At least you'd better not be planning on it," John continued, obviously trying for the same amused, lackadaisical tone.

In Rodney's opinion, he was failing quite miserably, though, because there was a possessive edge to his voice now, and his fingers were curled tightly around the arms of the chair, knuckles white. Rodney let the corners of his lips twitch upwards, but only twitch because he was still annoyed, damn it; *that* was the reaction he'd wanted half an hour before, rather than the 'oh, *of course* McKay will be happy to show you around Atlantis, Alma, and tell you all about Earth. Whatever we can do to help.'

"Well, I don't know, Major," Rodney said, drawing out the words like he was actually considering the idea now that John had mentioned it. "She is a pretty little thing. Very pixie-like. And blonde."

This time it was John's turn to glare, and while it wasn't quite the force to be reckoned with that Rodney's had been, it was pretty heavy.

"Besides," he continued, "you and Elizabeth are the ones who're always saying we need to improve diplomatic relations with other peoples in this galaxy. This could be the perfect opportunity."

And that seemed to push beyond the limits of John's endurance, because he stood up and started stalking across the room towards Rodney, so Rodney immediately began backing away. He could feel himself full on grinning now, suddenly no longer annoyed, and he decided that this conversation was a whole lot more fun now that *he* was the one doing the laughing.

Then, oh look, he'd backed into the wall of John's quarters and oh look, John was still coming at him. He held up his hands, waving them in front of his body as if attempting to ward John off, but it didn't work. The other man didn't stop until he'd severely invaded Rodney's space. Until he had one hand planted on the wall on each side of Rodney's head and their faces were only mere inches apart.

"*Excuse me?*"

"Of course *I* wouldn't think of actually going through with it," Rodney continued. He meant to sound amused, a little condescending, like it was a preposterous idea and he hadn't just been baiting John, but with the other man so close, his face right there and his forearms pressing down on Rodney's shoulders, it came out sounding a little breathless. A little more than a little breathless.

John relaxed marginally with the words, leaning in against him, chest brushing chest, and his head fell forward, forehead coming to rest in the spot between his own arm and Rodney's neck. But as the bridge of his nose rubbed against Rodney's pulse-point, Rodney couldn't resist tossing out one last hook.

"But that doesn't mean *she's* not thinking of doing something along those lines. I mean, you told me just last night, and I quote, that I could be 'pretty goddamned irresistible'—"

"Heat of the moment, I assure you," John murmured, pulling back, but Rodney kept right on talking over him.

"—and may I remind you, Major, that *you* were the one to suggest I indoctrinate her into the joy of Earth movies. Moving pictures on a screen, you said. Best thing ever, you said. Dear old Rodney will give you the full Earth treatment, and you know what that means: lights out, the two of us sharing a bowl of popcorn, fingers brushing as we both reach for a handful…" He grinned wickedly as John choked. "Who knows what she might decide to try under the cover of darkness?"

John leaned forward again to rest his forehead against Rodney's. "I might have to come play chaperone then and sit between the two of you on the couch. Make sure no hands stray where they shouldn't be straying." He paused. "Or maybe I'll just have to sit her down this afternoon and make sure that she knows the score."

"Ha! That's a conversation I'd like to hear," Rodney said. "I can just picture it now. You'd—" Then John silenced him by bending his head forward for a kiss.

When he pulled back again, leaving Rodney licking his lips, John said, "So, cover of darkness, huh?" and with a thought—his or John's or maybe the both of them together, in unison—the lights in the room dimmed into blackness.

"Uh huh," Rodney said faintly, and then they stopped talking altogether.


End file.
